


Or His Little Brother

by Skylar102



Series: 5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lightwood Siblings, Max loves getting Jace and Izzy into trouble, cursing, that's just fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Max is bored
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Series: 5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680406
Comments: 21
Kudos: 201





	Or His Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was so easy to come up with because it's based on the fact that my youngest sister would get us in trouble all the time with our mother for things we really didn't do xD

Max is happy to be back in New York to see his family. He understands why he had to go to L.A. with their dad. Alec, Izzy and Jace are too busy with their positions at the institute to also be able to watch over him and his studies. He only has one more month to go, then he’ll officially become a shadowhunter. His dad doesn’t know it but he’s going to request a transfer to the New York Institute once he’s officiated so he can be closer to his family. 

Speaking of family, this may be the most boring get together they’ve had. Max thought with all the additions to their small family that their dinners would have more conversation than the stilted ones the years prior. 

Everyone is currently at Magnus and Alec’s place. Maryse and Luke are sharing a love seat sharing soft smiles and even softer kisses, gross. They’re almost as bad as Magnus and Alec. Jace, Maia and Simon are sharing the couch and are in a heated debate about Star Wars. Izzy, Magnus and Clary are sitting around the coffee table on the floor and talking about makeup pallets. Alec left for the kitchen 10 minutes ago and hasn’t returned. Max is pretty sure he’s hiding in there. 

Max sighs and sinks further into the chair. He gets that he’s the baby of the family, the age gap between everyone and himself is pretty decent. Clary is the closest to his age and even that is an 8 year gap. He should’ve stayed at the institute. At least he has shadowhunters there his age he can talk to.

_ I’m so fucking bored,  _ Max thinks as he stares at the ceiling. He loves his family but he wants this to be over with. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and sees that Alec has returned from the kitchen with what looks like desserts but has stopped, frozen in his tracks looking at Max with a shocked expression. He notices the room has gone quiet and looks to see everyone else staring at him with shocked looks, though Jace is barely hiding an amused smile. 

It’s then he realizes, he said that out loud. 

“Maxwell Joseph Lightwood,” Maryse says, breaking the silence. “What did you just say?”

“Uhh,” he says in panic looking at his siblings to help him out. They are all avoiding making eye contact with him. Traitors. “Nothing, mom.”

“That didn’t sound like nothing. Where did you learn that word from?”

Max once again looks for help but no one is coming to his aid. Alec looks like he wants to say something, but Max knows that no one would believe him if he said he heard it from Alec. Simon and Maia are out because he doesn’t know them well enough yet that they would take the blame. Magnus is too nice to let him take the fall. Luke maybe but again, Max has not been around him enough. His searching eyes finally fall on Izzy and Jace who look slightly panicked. Of course.

Izzy and Jace were sparring earlier today and invited Max to join them. The two proceeded to forget he was there and beat the crap out of each other. The amount of curse words the two threw while they tried to pin the other to the ground is more than enough to get them in trouble. The smirk that appeared on his face disappears as he looks back at their mother, he tries to go for his most innocent look.

“I heard it when Izzy and Jace were sparring earlier today,” he says as his siblings subtly shake their heads at him. “I thought it was okay to say.” 

Hook, line, sinker.

Maryse finally takes his eyes off of him to look at Jace and Izzy with fury in her eyes. Their mother berates the two right in front of everyone. Max hasn’t felt this good in a long time. He feels a presence next to him and looks to see Alec, who is giving him an unimpressed look that slowly morphs into smirk. Alec holds out a plate of lemon tarts and Max silently takes one. He sits back in his chair and nibbles on the treat as the room watches with great amusement as Maryse scolds her children.

Justice sure is sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
